sailor moon: kiddy candy Crystal Tokyo
by saturnsilverrayquaza
Summary: crystal Tokyo in in danger. everyone has been turned into kids.and crystal tokyo is turning into candy.and the scouts idenitys reveled.a help from the past


sailor moon: kiddy candy crystal Tokyo

me: hey everyone!

Silver: hey im silver from pokespe and her apprentice 4 everything she does

Me: yep! So this my first fic!

Silver: about some manga called sailor moon

Me: yep, this follows sailor moons manga storyline so if u haven't read the manga I suggest u go read it!

Disclaimer: umm me! Can I go

Me: sure do your thang

Disclaimer: ok, silversaturnrayquaza does not own sailor moon it belongs to Naoko-sama

Me: start!

It was one peaceful day in crystal Tokyo when…..

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

In the royal bedroom the king and queen had just woken up from the scream wondering "what the hell just woke me freaking up"

The king looked at the clock, it read 7:45 am

King Endymion: who ever woke me better have a good excuse for screaming so early in the morning

Neo-queen Serenity: and if its coming from Mars chorus THEY ARE ALL GETTING THROWN IN THE DUNGEON!

Both of them re-listened to each others words and it sounded high-pitched and when they looked at each other they were shocked-the grown, matured, tall person they went to bed with was small-looking as if they were 5! There clothes were baggy since of height. It both hit them! They got turned into kids!

Serenity: is that you Endy….

Endymion: uh-huh, Sere…. I can't believe that's you….

Both looked at each other then- "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Both of them passed back on there pillows still freaking out

The door slammed open and the inner scouts all kid sized and kid looking came in

Mercury: you guys got turned into kids as well huh?

Mars: well I think you guys might want to look at your kingdom

King and Queen: hmmmm?

Both of them went out to there window and were shocked, 1/8 of crystal Tokyo was candy

Venus: yum! Cannddddyyyyyy…*drools*

Serenity: cannnnnDDDDDDYYYYYYYY!

Endymion: does ANY of you have an explanation of WHY I'm a kid

The 4 scouts looked at each other then looked back at the king

4 scouts: noooooo…

Endymion: *calm voice* do you know who did this?

4 scouts: nooooo…

Endymion: *even more calm voice* do you know why crystal Tokyo is candy?

4 scouts: noooo….

The scouts weren't transformed

Endymion: *EVEN more calm voice* could you guys transform and look for ever did this?

4 scouts: nooooo…..

Endymion: THEN HOW CAN WE BEAT UP THE PERSON WHO DID THIS!

4 scouts: kowaii

Serenity: don't worry, we'll just ask Luna and Artemis

She looked under the bed and- LUNA, ARTEMIS GET YOUR LAZY TAILS OUT FROM UNDER OUR BEDS

Both cats came out looking fine

Luna: SERENITY, ENDYMION, MECRUY, MARS, JUPITER, VENUS WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!

Jupiter: we got turned to kids ain't it obvious

Artemis: h-how?

Venus: we don't know, and 1/8 of crystal Tokyo is candy

Mars: and we can't transform to find out who did this

Luna: what about the outers?

Mercury: same there in living room watching TV, checking the news to see everything gone wrong in city

"HEY GUYS COME QUICK! THERES SOMETHING ABOUT THE CANDY PART OF CRYSTAL TOKYO"

It was Uranus calling

Everyone in the main room went to the living room to see what's on the news

Uranus: oh, there you guys are, LOOK! LOOK! He said pointing to the TV

Neptune: sorry he's been like this all morning since he woke up

Saturn: papa's energetic one!

All them looked into the TV

Reporter: apparently part of crystal Tokyo is candy and the people in that part are kids! Sailor scouts what will you do?

All of them looked at each other

Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn: we're not doing anything, silly people

King and queen: what can we do in these forms?

Luna: YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP! LIKE THAT!

All of them: yeahhhhhh…..

Luna: well I have an idea!

Mercury: let me guess call Chibi Moon and sailor scouts of the past to come here and figure it out?

Luna: you are good

Endymion: brilliant idea, we'll right them a letter right now!

Serenity: yep!

Both of them walked out of the room.

Me: so who'd you like it?

Silver: I may not know who they are but eh

Me: I'll show you later

Silver: ok?

Me: make sure to review ok! Bye!


End file.
